


i'm so down

by alittlebitlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Louis is so smitten it hurts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, She Looks So Perfect inspired, and Harry's just adorable and loves his boyfriend very much so, because i write shit like this, i am ought to never be taken serious again after this, just go with it yeah?, so like idk if this makes and sense but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitlove/pseuds/alittlebitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes the box with a ring in it out of his pocket and opens it. “...tell me, if I showed up with a plane ticket and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it, would you wanna marry me too? ‘Cause all I really want is you.” He feels like punching himself in the face or maybe just running far, far away. He doesn’t decide yet when Harry’s barking out a loud laugh and he feels his face flushing with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Did you really just purposed to me with 5SOS lyrics?”</p>
<p>(or: Louis purposes to Harry with 5SOS lyrics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so down

**Author's Note:**

> So if you were to walk into my room at any part of a day in these three/four days, the only thing you'd hear playing would be "She Looks So Perfect" so like this was expected. Okay, not really _this_ just like an idea of Harry and Louis doing stuff I guess. Idk just ignore me I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe too much of a free time (that I don't use for studying, as usual). Anywho, I hope it's not so bad. Though it really is too ridiculous. I am sorry. :) xx.

He doesn’t exactly know why he’s this nervous. He’s been planning this moment almost as soon as Harry agreed to that very first date with him. And he’s gotten over his speech so many times that he feels he could say it in his sleep. Maybe he already did.

The boys have given up on him by now because he’s been driving them insane ever since he went ring-shopping. First, it started with choosing the right ring because Harry’s special and Harry can’t get just _any_ ring. Just like Harry can’t get any speech or be proposed to at _any_ place.

Niall and Zayn tag along with him on a ring-shopping day and they’re lucky none of the paps notice them and that there are only a few fans around. It’s a rare occurrence but Louis’s glad it’s today because he just can’t end up in papers while ring-shopping. Harry’s not dumb not to figure it out. So they mostly keep to the small allies and try their best to walk through the doors of jewellery shops unnoticed. It’s harder than it first looked like because Louis doesn’t like any of the rings jewellers keep showing him and keeps saying they “just aren’t right”. Zayn hits him in the head five times, till Niall keeps whining how he just wants some damn food because they’ll never get this over with. Louis’s persistent though. He’s sure there must be the ring that’s perfect and the whiny boys be damned, he’s going to find it.

It takes them four hours but when Louis walks out of the shop on the other side of London with a perfect ring in the small, black box, he’s glowing with happiness. Zayn and Niall are just relieved it’s finally over and they can go home (though, on the inside, they’re happy their best friend finally bought the ring he likes because they both know Louis loves Harry like the Sun loves the Moon… or some shit like that).

Louis tucks the ring away in a shoe box and puts it in the closet in the room they never use. He knows Harry will never look there so he doesn’t worry about that part. He decides that he’ll wait at least two more weeks to purpose because, well, he doesn’t want to mess anything up and he still needs to talk to Harry’s family so it’s the best for everyone.

But now the time had come and his palms are too sweaty and he feels like he’s about to explode. They can’t go to the restaurant (and Louis wants all of it to be as private as possible) so he makes them dinner at home. He has no idea if it tastes like crap or if he, for the first time in his life, made a decent meal but he’s too scared to try it. He knows Harry will appreciate his effort no matter what – or at least Louis counts on it. Sometimes he wonders if there’s anything he _wouldn’t_ do for that boy. He makes sure to make the atmosphere as romantic as he can. He finds two candles that he puts on a red table cloth. There are also red tulips that Louis made sure to buy earlier this day, in a white vase, just so the whole thing wouldn’t be too red (even though maybe it still is). He made sure to clean the house before Harry’s arrival, even though he never really cleans, and he makes sure to take out the box with a ring and put it in the pocket of his dress pants. Okay, so, maybe he went a bit overboard because they’re just in their home and suit seems a bit too much but if he wants everything to be the way he planned it, it has to be this way. It doesn’t matter that the boys were practically laughing their pants off when they saw him half an hour earlier because Louis is a lovesick fool and he’s going to purpose and he’s going to do it right.

He’s sitting on a sofa when there’s noise outside of a door, announcing Harry’s arrival. Louis’s jumping on his feet as fast as he can and reaching the door before Harry gets to open them. The sight that greets him once the doors are opened makes Louis’ heart beat abnormally fast and he has to do everything not to gape like an idiot. Because Harry’s wearing this happy grin on his face and his eyes are bright, bright green and his cheeks are flushed from all the running but he’s so fucking beautiful that Louis has to restrain himself from dragging him in the nearest bedroom.

“Hi.” Harry breathes out and steps inside. He looks around and raises his eyebrows in questioning manner. “What’s this?” He sounds delighted and Louis really, really hopes it won’t all get ruined because Louis never wants that brightness gone.

“Well, um, I thought I could surprise you, you know. So… surprise!” He adds fake cheerfulness to his voice and stretches his arms like some kid. But Harry’s looking at him with that fondness in his green eyes so he thinks it’s alright. Harry steps closer, wraps one arm around Louis’ waist and pulls him flush against his chest.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” He murmurs and then kisses him sweetly and Louis almost forgets what this night is all about because Harry’s lips do that to him. It’s really not his fault. “I love seeing you in suit.” Harry says once they pull away and Louis just smiles. He takes Harry’s hands and drags him towards the dining room.

“C’mon, dinner’s gonna get all cold.” He can feel Harry’s eyes on him but he doesn’t turn around till they’re standing right in front of the table filled with food. Harry’s eyes widen comically and Louis tries to restrain himself from laughing. He’s proud of himself when he manages to only smile a bit wider.

“Did you cook all of this?” Harry’s smiling so big that his dimples are on full display. Louis only nods and takes the chair out for Harry. Harry gives him a kiss on a cheek before he sits down. “I feel a bit underdressed. Should I go shower first?” He asks and tries to get up but Louis stops him.

“Nah, you’re fine. Don’t worry, I love you either way.” He says cheekily, only with a bit of fondness in his voice. Harry chuckles and smiles just a little bit wider.

“Good to know.” Louis sits down and soon after, they’re eating and talking about everything that’s been happening for past few days. To Louis’ surprise (and Harry’s probably too but he’s keeping an amazing poker face), the food’s not bad and he thinks that Harry has definitely influenced him in that area too. Louis’ head is still buzzing but it’s easier when Harry’s here. He doesn’t understand why but Harry’s always the one that calms him down, even if he doesn’t even know it. And, even though Louis is dreading that moment, he thinks that maybe it’ll all go fine. He can’t mess it up, right?

Harry’s going on about some indie record shop he’s been into when Louis decides now’s the right time. He puts down his cutlery and stands up. Harry stops talking immediately and looks at him worriedly. He puts on a smile on his face just to calm Harry down. He doesn’t want to see the worry on that face when there’s really nothing to be worried about. Really. Louis is only one who gets to be worried right now.

He’s standing in front of Harry and his palms are sweaty and he really, really wishes he could be this calm, cool person but he just can’t and he’s nervous and shit what’s he supposed to say? He looks at those curious, green eyes and he’s done hesitating.

“So, like, I had this whole speech memorised in my head about how much I love you and how much you mean to me but I’m kind of a nerve-wreck right now so I have no idea what I’m really supposed to say.” He takes Harry’s hand in his and gets on one knee. “So can you please forgive me for my shitty speech because I’m really bad at the stuff like this and…” He takes the box with a ring in it out of his pocket and opens it. “…tell me, if I showed up with a plane ticket and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it, would you wanna marry me too? ‘Cause all I really want is you.” He feels like punching himself in the face or maybe just running far, far away. He doesn’t decide yet when Harry’s barking out a loud laugh and he feels his face flushing with embarrassment.

“Did you really just purposed to me with 5SOS lyrics?” He asks through the laughter and Louis wonders where the Earth is now when you need it to swallow you. He ducks his head and murmurs an apology but Harry’s lifting his chin up with one of his enormous hands and looking at Louis with admiration that Louis really doesn’t deserve. “Yeah, I would wanna marry you too.” He puts his hands on the both sides of Louis’ face and kisses him hard. And Louis’ sure that they’ve never shared a kiss quite like this one. Then again, nor did they ever purposed to each other before, 5SOS lyrics or not, so it’s kind of expected. “You’re ridiculous, you know that right?” Harry asks him once they’re breathing the same air.

“Yeah, I know. You get the whole package.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” The ring is properly on Harry’s finger three hours later.


End file.
